Captured by Amazons
by natales2017
Summary: A story by Julie Law. (I'm bad for summaries)


Chapter 1

The light of the sun shining though her eyelids made Kira arise with a curse. She looked blearily around for a few moments, clearing away some of the leaves that fell on her during the night.

Deciding to sleep in a crack between some rocks might not have been the best idea she ever had. Her back hurt and her hands were frozen, but at least she was safe. No animal, monster or bandit importuned her during sleep and she was free to continue her expedition.

Kira's expression turned ugly at the thought.

Her tribe hadn't wanted her to leave, even talking about caging her for a while when she insisted. They hadn't done anything in the end, but she was still hurt by it all. She had always defended her people with teeth and nails, giving all of herself for their sake and she was repaid with suspicion.

The redhead shook her head.

It hurt, although she could understand their motives.

They were trying to protect her from a dangerous world, one where her people were considered barbarians, simply because they did not have the fineries of other peoples, or the cultured works and words, their books, music and crafts.

Her people were looked down upon because they lived high in the mountains, having to scavenge food every day, fighting against the monsters that lived in the world. They were ridiculed because their women were trained in armed combat because they needed every fighting arm they could get.

Every moment of their life was spent fighting for survival and the other races of their world, even the other humans, derived them because they had no riches to show for it, they had no books, no jewels or great magic, no cities or great rulers.

They were a simple people fighting to live as their ancestors did and were called barbarians because they couldn't do anything else.

Kira knew some other mountainous clans had turned to banditry in order to survive, especially those closer to other settlements, but that was not enough justification for the kingdoms around them to treat her people as dirt.

Many people on those kingdoms became criminals as well and no one judged their kings because of it.

Kira had seen more than her share of marauders in the months since she left her tribe.

Whoever looked at her knew she possessed no great riches. She had her furs and sword, she had a hidden bronze collar and that was it, not a single thing worth stealing.

What they had found interesting was her beauty, her firm and curvaceous body, her long red hair, her generous breasts showcased by clothes that hid nothing of her figure.

More than once, bandits attacked her with the intent of imprisoning her, wanting to keep her as their pet, there to be used at will whenever they so desired.

They learned her sword was not for show and Kira left the bodies of all her attackers behind on the ground, bleeding their last lifeblood.

Shaking her head, the redhead ignored the thoughts of the past and focused on the present. She needed to move forward and keep going until she found what she was looking for.

Picking up the leg that remained from the rabbit she cooked the previously night, Kira wondered what her father would say if he saw her now. She had a dream, something of a fancy that would be almost impossible to fulfill, yet she kept going, hoping one day it could become true.

Her father had been one of the greatest warriors of her tribe, a hero to her people. They looked up at him and he smiled down gently at them, always ready to defend their people against their enemies, willing to give them his own food to feed them.

Kira wanted to be a hero just like him, but not only for her people, for the whole word.

She wanted children in the most recondite countries to whisper her name in awe, to dream of being like her.

If she succeed, the kingdoms and other peoples wouldn't be able to look down upon her tribe – her tribe would gain recognition and maybe the means needed to survive without as much strife.

It was a childish dream – she knew it, and could almost imagine her father shake his head at her as she explained it – but she couldn't give it up.

So far the redhead hadn't much luck.

Bandits crossed her path a couple of times and she killed them, even saving a family once, but those things wouldn't make her a legend; it wouldn't even turn her famous.

After she ate, Kira picked up her things and set out, walking out of the woods and into a beaten trail through the countryside, towards one of the main roads.

If the couple she saved hadn't lied to her, she was a couple of hours away from the town of Clearbell. The derision she would probably find in there wouldn't make her happy, but Kira needed to rest for a couple of days in a safe place, away from the dangers of the wilds.

She also needed a new sharpening stone for her sword and to acquire a backup weapon of some kind, a dagger maybe.

Kira had been walking for about an hour when the ringing of steel hitting steel drew her attention. The sounds of combat were unmistakable and the redhead only hesitated for a few moments before speeding up, running towards it.

The road she was in was one of the largest in the region, leading directly to the town. Most of the smaller travel paths lead to it and it was in one of those, hidden behind a small clutch of trees, that Kira found the combatants.

What had to be a trade caravan was being attacked, the women and children atop it looking fearfully down, while a group of men tried to fend off the raiders.

Kira reasoned they were well armed for merchants. The men all had armor of some kind, most of them leather, but a couple had chainmail and one even had a plate helm. They had steel swords and good solid shields, and they moved like they knew what they were doing.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough to face the adversary that now attacked them.

Kira cursed under her breath.

Amazons.

Even she, who spent most of her life in an isolated tribe knew what those women were. Most believed them to be human women who had taken upon arms and decided to live in a society without men, but Kira's father had once faced an Amazon and he told her how the woman had moved far faster than she should have been able to, how her strength was even greater than his.

He had defeated her, but carried a scar from that encounter for the rest of his life.

The Amazons were intimidating. They were all tall and muscled with hair a shade of blonde that almost seemed gold, wearing light leathers that did almost nothing to protect their dignity and yet they showed no fear as they attacked well-armed men.

Their skill was frightening.

The Amazons fought like demons possessed, every stroke was fast and perfectly delivered, and even though they wore almost no protective armor, they were not harmed, avoiding all attacks.

It wasn't an outright slaughter however.

The merchants were well trained and they held themselves in formation, shields up front, swords and smalls spears used to keep the blondes at bay.

The males were still forced to move back when the Amazons advanced and slowly their numbers dwindling.

One obviously younger merchant, perhaps eighteen, nineteen years old, tried to be a hero and moved forward, engaging an Amazon directly. She was about the same age as he, with a slightly taller and slender frame.

Kira wasn't surprised to see the Amazon's arm moving almost like a blur, but her eyes widened when one blow from the woman was enough to break the boy's hold on his shield.

It didn't take long for his sword to join the wooden buckler on the ground.

Kira didn't know it was mercy or something else, but the blonde didn't kill the boy outright. Her sword did flash down and nicked the man's leg, behind his knee, sending him to the ground with a scream of pain.

A stomp from her foot silenced him, breaking his nose and putting him unconscious.

One by one, the merchants started falling down and Kira shook her head, trying to force herself to act.

Fear held her back. She knew what it meant to be a woman and face the Amazons.

They might kill the men they found, sometimes harshly, other times almost mercifully and, rarely, they even let them go. Amazons weren't as merciful with any female adversaries they fought however.

Women were enslaved, taken by the Amazons and never heard of again.

Kira's hand shook.

She wasn't accustomed to face fear.

A remembered memory of her father telling her courage was to acknowledge one's fear and fight nonetheless flashed though the redhead's mind and she got to her feet almost without effort, raising her sword high and running at the Amazons in front of her.

There were seven Amazons in total, facing eight armed men still alive and the women and children they were protecting. It was not a big raid.

Kira's yell was enough to distract the attacking women and one of them got a gash in her arm for her troubles. She scowled at the man who wounded her, while her companions laughed and she turned to glare at Kira.

The barbarian woman hesitated when no Amazon strode forward to meet her in battle and almost stopped, just looking at them. The blondes glanced between each other and then one of them, obviously older, ordered the one who got wounded to advance towards Kira.

The remaining ones continued fighting the merchants.

Part of Kira wanted to scowl at the disrespect for her skills, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. It would be far easier to defeat a single opponent and their comrade's defeat might be enough to force the Amazons into a retreat or at least down their moral a little.

Their blades crossed and Kira almost lost her grip.

She was a strong woman, used to fight even stronger opponents and yet the blonde's strength surprised her and if not for her considerable skills she would have lost the bout right then and there.

Kira had enough presence of mind to slacken her grip and let the Amazon slid forward at the lack of resistance. Then, before the blonde could recover her footing, Kira hit her with an elbow to the face, twice, sending the woman reeling back with a burst of blood escaping from her nose.

The blonde shook her head, obviously affected by Kira's attack.

The barbarian didn't waste the opportunity and advanced. She didn't hold back, her sword battering the other woman's defenses, until the Amazon slipped and the redhead knocked the sword out of her hand.

The blonde looked down at her hand, almost startled, and turned her bright blue eyes towards Kira, a thousand emotions held in her gaze.

She was young, no older than twenty and beautiful, with two eyes that almost seemed to be pieces of the sky. They were so bright with the will to live that Kira hesitated.

The redhead rarely was merciful, but in that moment she found herself unable to cut down the other woman.

It didn't stop her from using the hilt of her sword to knock out the blonde.

A second Amazon saw what happened to Kira's adversary and raised the alarm before moving to meet the barbarian in combat.

Kira centered herself, knowing this new opponent could be more dangerous than the first and got surprised when she easily defeated the blonde, this one far less skilled than the first warrior, though just as strong.

Bloodlust and the feeling of invincibility got to her head and Kira didn't even realize the armed merchants had been whittled down until only two remained. When she looked from the unconscious figure of her second opponent, Kira found herself being surrounded by most of the remaining Amazons.

She breathed deeply, knowing panic wouldn't help, unable to keep it completely at bay.

One of the Amazons stepped forward, smaller than the rest, older than the ones that Kira fought and obviously higher on the chain of command, if the way the other women behaved around her was any indication.

"It seems we'll have to improve our recruits' training, if they were so easily defeated." Her voice displayed no anger, despite her words, and she glanced at the first blonde Kira had knocked out.

Kira shivered when she heard the Amazon. It unsettled her for some reason, part of her feeling like the voice was honey poured directly into her mouth, while a voice in the back of her head warned her away from the blonde.

The older woman was easily the most beautiful of the Amazons, and Kira found herself contemplating her beauty, her eyes moving down the blonde's body despite her wish to focus on the fight.

The Amazon smiled and it wasn't a gentle gesture. It contrasted with her sharp face, made her seem almost inhuman, yet still beautiful. Her hair glowed in the brightness of the sun, trailing down from her head in a sea of curls.

Her eyes were sapphires, blue and dark, and cold besides.

Kira resisted the urge to shiver as the woman's eyes speared into her, and when she looked down in almost submission she saw the blonde's mouth widening into a smirk.

Like her sisters, the Amazon had curves in all the right places and her body was muscled, regularly worked to exhaustion.

The redhead didn't let it intimidate her. The other woman was obviously more dangerous than the two girls who faced her before and she needed to be ready.

A moment later she was sent reeling as the Amazon attacked.

The woman moved so fast Kira could barely react. She had simply blinked and in the time it took for her eyes to close and open again, the Amazon was atop of her, her sword shinning in the morning sun.

Kira blocked the first attack and it was enough to send her skidding back a couple of feet.

The barbarian's eyes widened as she looked at the Amazon.

"You're not facing little girls this time, woman." The Amazon replied, closing the distance between them without a care in the world. "You should have stayed hidden in some hole, it would have been better for your health."

Her words and the arrogant manner in which the Amazon produced them made Kira's anger smolder. The redhead glared as she grasped her sword's hilt with two hands, bending her knees in anticipation of the woman's attack.

It didn't take long for it to come.

The Amazon moved slower than before, yet her sword was still a blur as she tested Kira's defenses.

The redhead could only endure the attack. The other woman was too fast and strong, not letting her take a breath, yet the Amazon wasn't as fast or as strong as she had shown on her first attack.

Kira realized the other woman was playing with her and fury like she never had felt before grew within her.

No one – not even those men in her tribe who believed women shouldn't fight – had made a mockery of her skills as the woman in front of her now attempted to. Kira knew she wasn't as strong or fast as the blonde, but skill had always been enough for her to close the gap against a more powerful opponent and she would make sure it was enough now.

It didn't take long for the redhead to realize that the Amazon was also far more skilled than her.

Kira's father had always told her to be in control of her emotions, especially in a fight. Anger, he would say, could give you great strength for a few moments, but make you lose a fight when it made you overextend. Harder was to know how to use it without risking it all and that skill had been something that had saved his life many times.

The redhead tried to find a way to resist the blonde's advance, knowing the fate she would suffer in case of failure, but it was for naught and so she let her anger build up, bit by bit; she saw every mocking little gesture the blonde did as they fought and took hold of all that anger.

When the blonde's sword met hers once again she let it falter, and the blonde smirked, thinking victory was in her grasp.

Kira lashed out with one closed fist, putting all of her anger in the blow, intending to create an opening to stab the other woman.

Her knuckles hit the other woman's face with a loud noise and the barbarian let a smile take hold of her features. Gripping her sword tightly, Kira thrust it forward, intending to finish the blonde.

The Amazon dove out of the way before the weapon could even get near her and retreated a couple of steps, before pausing and looking right into Kira's eyes.

The redhead felt something like amusement at the sight of blood in the other woman's lips, but it faded when her eyes met the Amazon's. The blonde wasn't smiling anymore and her eyes were two artic tundra's, unmerciful and cruel.

Kira swallowed but grasped her sword with two hands, aware she was surrounded by enemies.

When the blonde moved forward once again, she did so with confidence in her gait, her eyes not leaving Kira's face. The redhead tried not to show how much the blonde intimidated her, but she was sure she had failed.

Their swords met and Kira knew she was damned. The blonde moved with such swiftness and grace that Kira was forced to follow right from the start, only being able to protect herself from the blonde's attacks.

Even then she didn't have much success. Every hit drove her back and more than once she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Only the fact the Amazonian woman wanted to play let Kira keep her life.

Eventually it had to end – it didn't matter how much Kira struggled – she knew it was a lost cause and it tainted her motions, made her move more slowly, less confidently.

It was enough for the blonde to lose whatever little pleasure she was feeling at fighting Kira and when the barbarian fell down once again, the Amazon drove her sword's hilt against her head, much like Kira had down to another Amazon moments before.

The redhead only had time for a glance at the blonde's face before unconsciousness took hold of her mind.

Chapter 2

Kira woke to a pounding headache and hands feeling up her head.

"Stay still," An almost matronly voice called out, and someone took hold of her hands and pressed them against her body. "Let me heal this wound and then you'll be free to move as you wish."

The redhead opened her eyes to see the woman's hands bathed in light and was forced to close her eyelids. Eventually, the luminosity faded away and Kira opened her eyes once again, feeling her headache disappear almost immediately.

"Do be careful next time, dear. I won't be able to always heal you." The same voice said and Kira glanced up at the woman's face.

"Thank you."

Kira then started to rise from the ground, looking down at the furs where she slept and around, realizing she was in some kind of dungeon.

She jumped to her feet and moved towards the door as quickly as she could, trying to open it, but it was for naught.

The other woman in the cell released a sigh and Kira turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You won't be able to break out of here, you can be sure of that. Unfortunately, Amazons are far too meticulous to let their prisoners get away."

Kira shook her head and kept fiddling with the lock. "I have to try."

"You're only going to exhaust yourself and you're going to need your strength later."

"Why is that?" Kira asked, choosing her words with care. The redhead didn't know her companion after all and the woman's healing, while useful, wasn't enough to make Kira thrust her.

"You were captured yesterday morning, the warriors who defeated you arrived last night and threw you in here." The woman started speaking, not answering Kira's question in the least.

The redhead narrowed her gaze, studying her companion. The woman was petite and dark haired, her hair cut short – it didn't fit with her face, which looked almost regal, but it didn't ruin her beauty in the least. She was older, perhaps thirty or forty-something years of age.

Kira relaxed somewhat – the woman obviously wasn't an Amazon, which meant she was either some kind of servant or slave.

"I was let in this morning, my orders were to heal you and speak about what will be expected of you. My name is Anna, by the way." The brunette finished with a small smile.

"I'm Kira," The redhead replied. "What do you mean what is expected of me?"

Kira knew nothing but the basics about the Amazon people, nothing of their culture or practices. She couldn't imagine why they hadn't killed her already, after she proved strong enough to defeat two of their members.

Anna tilted her head. "You've defeated two Amazons in combat and then were captured. Now you'll have to fight their trials or submit to a life of servitude."

"I'll never submit." Kira gritted out, eyes wild as she tightened her hands into fists.

"Maybe you should," The other woman told her. "Your fate will be far kinder if you simply submit than if you face their trials and fail. Death will be a mercy in that case."

Kira heard the words but ignored them, turning her back on the other woman. She was grateful for Anna's healing and her advice – even if she wouldn't follow it – but the redhead couldn't just give up and accept becoming a slave. It wasn't in her nature to let adversity get in the way.

"And what will happen should I pass their trials?" She asked, curios, turning back to her cellmate.

Anna shrugged. "You'll be free for sure, maybe even get some kind of prize. I can't tell you more than that – I've never seen anyone succeed; I don't know what else might happen."

Kira nodded in acknowledgement and lost herself in thought.

The two women remained in silence, the redhead lost in thoughts of escape, Anna not wanting to importunate her.

About an hour later, they both heard steps coming towards them, and after exchanging glances both women got to their feet, eyes focused on the entrance of the cell.

A group of four Amazons appeared, almost stomping towards them. Kira let her eyes move over the blonde women, finding them well armed and their motions confident and practiced. They were older than the first two Amazons Kira had faced the previous day and obviously more experienced.

"You two are to follow us." Their apparent leader said, after opening the cell's door. The blonde woman never took her eyes off of them, a hand on the pommel of her sword.

Kira knew she couldn't possibly defeat them then and obeyed, following after Anna once the brunette started moving.

The barbarian didn't let the Amazons intimidate her, studying them as they moved. Every single one of the women was blonde and blue-eyed, tall and muscled, beautiful.

Kira never paid much attention to such things, but all the Amazons were _beautiful,_ almost unnaturally so. Their skin was soft and smooth, their features pleasing. Once she saw that, the redhead became almost certain her father's suspicions were true and that Amazons weren't human, no matter how much they might look like it.

Kira hesitated almost stopped at the sounds coming from the end of the tunnel, but a push by one of her jailers made her resume her stride. Kira could hear dozens of voices, perhaps hundreds as they slowly approached.

The closest thing she had ever heard to it had been the festivals in her tribe when she was younger, as her people partied and spent their time together, in moments of obvious happiness.

A few more moments were enough for Anna and Kira to step past the tunnel and into the light of the sun shining down upon them.

Kira closed her eyes at the brightness after a day spent underground and when she opened them she found herself in an arena, hundreds of Amazons looking down upon her.

The noise slowly started to die out as the Amazons' eyes fell upon Kira, gazing at the redhead with something like contempt shining through.

Kira swallowed at the obvious hatred shown and her heart started beating faster. She wondered if she should fear an attack of some kind, but Anna's hand on her elbow calmed her down and the brunette gestured with her head, telling Kira to follow.

The redhead did so and Anna led them up a few stairs on the side of the arena, towards a small tribune where they sat on a wooden bench, while their Amazon escort settled around them.

The redhead remained still and silent, even as conversations around the arena resumed. Eventually though, she couldn't hold it and Kira turned to Anna, wanting to question her.

She had just opened her mouth when silence fell over the arena once again and a new group of Amazons entered, dragging four women in chains. It didn't take long for Kira to recognize the captives as the wives of the merchants she had tried to help.

Kira's hands tightened into fists as catcalls and insults came from the stands. The women were completely terrified, clutching one another for dear life. The sight invoked no mercy from the Amazons, who loudly commented on the women's beauty or lack thereof and on their most predominant features.

It disgusted the redhead, but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

One glance to the side let Kira know Anna wasn't any happier about it, but there was an air of resignation around the brunette, as if she had seen such things before and got used to them.

Another hush fell over the arena when someone rose to her feet on the main tribune. "Welcome sisters, to the joyous celebration of adulthood of our new comrades in arms."

Kira recognized the woman who spoke as the one who had defeated her the previous day, and the ones she was speaking about – the Amazons who had dragged the captured women – as the ones who had participated in the raid on the caravan, the two young Amazons Kira had defeated included.

The redhead reached out and touched Anna's shoulder, who had been observing one of the young Amazons on the arena, and nodded at woman who defeated her. "Who is she?"

"That's Artemis," Anna replied, her expression a mix of emotions – anger, sadness, longing. "She's the queen of the Amazons."

Kira's mouth fell open and she swallowed.

Anna saw her reaction and tried to reassure her. "It was very impressive that you've manage to inconvenience her even slightly during your fight, she's an incredibly dangerous opponent."

Artemis voice flied over the arena, but Kira was far too shell-shocked to pay attention to her words.

"Those girls you fought yesterday," Anna continued, pointing at the Amazons on the arena. "Were on their first raid for the Amazons, captained by their queen, there to bring spoils and treasure back to their people."

"It was a rite of passage then?" Kira questioned after some moments.

"In a way."

"What are they doing here?" The redhead questioned, pointing out the captives.

Anna's face closed off. "They're the spoils."

Kira blinked, before processing the woman's words. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not, unfortunately."

Artemis speech drew close to its end, the Amazon's voice reaching a crescendo. "And now what you were all waiting for. The time of the choosing."

"No," Anna whispered under her breath, eyes lost in Artemis figure.

"What?" Kira asked, almost afraid.

The brunette shook her head. "Artemis should have asked you first if you wished to face the trials, only then should they advance to this."

"What's the difference?"

The look Anna shot Kira was sad and wistful. "It means Artemis intends to make sure you won't back down from her challenge, at least if you're the kind of woman I think you are."

Kira didn't know how to answer Anna, but she didn't need to. Slowly, the young Amazons Kira had faced the day before approached the women in the middle of the arena.

The redhead had to stay still and silent as the women she tried to rescue were harassed, their clothes ripped off of their bodies. One of them tried to fight back, but it only amused her tormentors, who were far stronger than her and had nothing to fear.

Only one of the Amazons held back – the first that Kira had fought. When her sisters needled her she stepped forward and removed one of the pieces of clothing a captive had, gently, before retreating, but she did no more than that.

A glance to the side let Kira see Anna's look of almost pride at the young Amazon, and the redhead wondered why it was so.

Two older Amazons entered the arena, carrying a cauldron with a golden liquid inside.

"What is that?" Kira asked, her voice flat as she looked at the spectacle below.

"Golden nectar." Anna answered, narrowing her eyes in distaste at the substance. "A magic potion the Amazons produce. It kills the men who drink it and," She hesitated then, before sighing. "Makes women mad with lust."

Kira shook her head almost unconsciously, refusing to believe that was possible.

The merchant women in the arena looked at the Amazons approaching with dread, fearing the unknown.

Kira's disbelief didn't last long.

One of the merchants' wives was forced to drink the potion. She was a tall brunette, with big breasts, easily the most beautiful of the women captured.

The woman, who must have been in her mid-thirties, started panting, loudly enough to be heard all over the arena, and she didn't protest when one of the Amazons reached forward and started to paw at her body, on the contrary – the woman moved into the Amazon with abandon, seeking some kind of relief only touch could give her.

Kira could only watch what happened with dread, hands tightening around her chair.

"The effect the potion has on regular women is nothing compared to what they can do to Amazons." Anna said after a while and her voice was tinted with something Kira couldn't describe exactly – but seemed either disgust or desire, or a mix of both. "In Amazons, the potion leads to a physical alteration that … well, you'll be seeing it firsthand."

In the arena one of the Amazons reached down with her hands and, after cupping them, brought some of the potion to her own mouth. Two of her sisters started disrobing her, freeing her breasts first and playing with them, before removing the rest of her armor until the Amazon stood naked in the middle of the arena.

Unlike the women who had been captured, the blonde wasn't bothered by her nudity and smiled as her sisters-in-arms catcalled her. The she bent down, doubled in pain for a moment.

Kira's mouth fell open when she saw a cock starting to emerge from the Amazon's nether region and looked at Anna, wanting the woman to tell her if she was truly seeing what it seemed.

Anna nodded and turned back to the arena.

What Kira saw then filled her with a rage she had never felt before. The Amazon advanced on the woman affected by the potion and forced her to kneel. The brunette did so eagerly, her desperate need making do anything so long as it could abate some of the desire she felt.

In front of the eyes of everyone in the arena, the woman started kissing the Amazon's rod, one hand wrapped around its base, her lips and tongue licking and sucking the cock with abandon.

Kira could only feel pity for the poor woman.

She was not in her right mind and the Amazons were using her desperate need for their own entertainment. They didn't care that the woman would probably be unable to forget such humiliation, that she would carry a weight on her back for the rest of her life.

The redhead breathed out deeply, trying to calm herself as she saw the Amazon starting to move her hips forward, thrusting against the woman's mouth.

"Those women will be gifted to some of the Amazons that participated in the raid that captured them," Anna's words almost made Kira jump, so startled was she by them. "As there weren't enough women for the whole group, the Amazons you defeated will be left without a slave, but in return will get a bigger part of the other spoils."

There was something about Anna's voice that made Kira hesitate. "You almost sound pleased by that."

The woman shrugged. "Fewer people will suffer." She answered, but Kira was sure that was not the full truth.

In the arena, the occupied Amazon finished, exploding in the woman's mouth. It wasn't enough to satisfy the lust crazed brunette and the Amazon soon dragged her out of there, obviously intending to use the tool between her legs in other ways.

For the next hour, Kira forced herself to stay still as she saw the captives being taken one by one, until only the two Amazons that Kira defeated were left in the arena. The redhead had moved beyond anger as what she could only call rape continued, until it reached a point where she couldn't feel anymore.

Anna reached out and grasped her arm. "You'll have to decide now." She said and her words were hurried, as were her motions. "Artemis will make you chose now, whether to fight or submit."

"I'll never give up." Kira replied, more certain of her answer than ever.

"It might be for the best." Anna continued hesitantly at the heated look Kira shot her. "The worst that will happen is that you'll be given to one of the Amazons you defeated. Despite their culture, those two are good girls and you won't live a bad life if you submit."

Kira ripped her hand off of Anna's hold, insulted by the mere suggestion.

Anna closed her eyes, knowing she would be unable to convince the redhead, feeling the need to try anyway. "If you try to pass the trials and fail, death will be a mercy. The most probable thing is that you'll be sent to one of the garrisons to be entertainment. You don't want that, trust me. It's one thing to have to bed an Amazon, its far worse to be used by dozens of them every day of your life."

A shiver of dread ran down Kira's back at Anna's words, before she took hold of her thoughts. She would never give up and if for some reason she failed Artemis's trials she would kill herself before letting the Amazons use her.

From the corner of her eye, Kira saw Anna glancing down with some strange emotion in her gaze towards the Amazon that the redhead had first defeated. It was some kind of love and pride mixed together, and Kira couldn't understand why that was so.

"Now we move to what many of you were waiting for." Artemis's voice boomed once more against the stands, silencing the rowdy crowd with a few words. "Yesterday, some of our newest warriors were defeated in battle by a human woman."

No one broke the silence, but Kira could feel every eye in the arena turning to her. She resisted the urge to shiver.

"As per our laws, now this woman will have a choice. Either she will face a trial that might give her freedom, or she will refuse and be like every other female we capture, and warm the bed of one of us for the rest of her life."

Some bawdy comments and gestured were made towards Kira at those words, Artemis letting it happen for a while, before rising a hand high in the air and silencing them.

"Tell me, woman." Artemis voice made the word into something ugly, weak. "What will be your answer?"

The redhead got to her feet without hesitation, the rage she had felt earlier coming to the forefront as she matched gazes with the leader of the Amazons. "I will fight and I'll make you regret the day you captured me."

The crowd exploded into noise, most of the Amazons insulting Kira, threatening her but she ignored their words like the noise they were and smiled at Artemis. It wasn't a nice smile and the threat of violence was barely hidden behind it.

Artemis's answering smile was far more frightening and Kira felt her own wilt into nothing as the queen of the Amazons looked down upon her.

Only then did the redhead remembered Anna's earlier words and she realized Artemis had goaded her into this decision.

Nonetheless, when Kira looked down at the Arena and remembered what happened minutes before, she didn't regret her choice. If she was to be a hero, she couldn't let injustices like that stand and she would willingly lose her life in an attempt to stop them.

Chapter 3

Kira and Anna were intercepted while they were moving away from the tribune where they had assisted the Amazon's ceremony.

It took the redhead a few moments to recognize the young woman as the first Amazon she had knocked out the day before and Kira hesitated, wondering if the Amazon had come to get revenge.

The blonde simply glared at her for a few moments, before glancing at Anna with a far softer look. "Our queen sent me to lead you to your quarters."

Kira looked at Anna and relaxed when the woman nodded at her. Obviously it wasn't some kind of trap.

The Amazon looked at her sisters escorting Anna and Kira. "You may leave now, I'll take care of them."

Kira felt like scoffing at the sentiment implied in those words, but she supposed the woman was armed and they were in the middle of an Amazon encampment. There wasn't any place the redhead could flee to.

The other Amazons hesitated as well. "Are you sure, Leandra?"

"Yes," The young Amazon, Leandra, nodded. "I doubt they will try to escape."

It took them a couple of seconds to start moving, but eventually the older Amazons left Anna and Kira alone with the younger one.

Leandra looked intently at Kira for a few moment, before looking aside with a blush in her face. "Come, follow me."

They had taken a few steps when Anna opened her mouth. "Why did she send you here, truly?"

Leandra glanced around, like she feared someone was around to hear them, and then glanced at the redhead before fixing her eyes on the woman beside Kira, warning her with her gaze. "My queen ordered me to make sure our guest was settled down and comfortable."

Kira realized the words had some hidden significance because Anna paled and reached for the young Amazon, only stopping when the other woman shot her a look. "No, she wouldn't have."

The blonde didn't react.

"You can't!" Anna cried out.

"I will do as my queen commands," Leandra's voice was calm, but her frame was trembling slightly. She looked askance at Anna. "And you have nothing to do with her orders. Your presence is no longer required, I will take care of the prisoner."

Anna didn't move, looking at the Amazon for a long time, but then her face softened and she smiled sadly. "Then so be it, I'll not be able to convince you to disobey her, will I?"

Leandra didn't answer, just looked back at the other woman, until the brunette turned and left. The Amazon's gaze softened slightly before she turned to Kira.

The redhead just watched both women with confusion in her gaze, but drew herself up when the Amazon turned to her, fearing Leandra had been trying to get her alone to take her revenge. It would explain Anna's reaction, and so Kira prepared herself to have a fight.

Leandra turned her back on her. "Follow me."

The Amazon started walking and Kira hesitated for a few moments before doing as ordered.

It didn't take them long to reach what would be Kira's quarters and the woman looked around after entering. It was a large room, adorned with what the redhead realized was gold all over the place, a big bed taking up the center of the chamber.

"These will be your quarters until the trial."

Kira nodded and studied the place. She lost herself in her observations for a few moments and only later realized Leandra was still in the room, looking at her, almost fidgeting in place.

The redheaded raised an eyebrow, questioning.

"My queen ordered me to remain at your discretion … and to take care of any need of yours."

When Kira narrowed her gaze Leandra fidgeted again and looked aside, almost embarrassed. The redhead let her gaze move over the blonde, wondering why the Amazon was so skittish and she found a bulge pushing up against the woman's leather skirt.

It only took Kira a few moments to process what she was seeing and she recoiled, feeling her rage startling to bubble up.

"You think you can do to me what your sisters did to those women?" Kira asked, tightening her hands into fists, her eyes moving around and seeking anything she could use as a weapon.

Leandra shook her head and looked down, almost submissive in her motions. Something about her posture made Kira back down and she considered the younger woman better, finding her almost embarrassed.

"Why are you doing this?" The redhead asked, curious, but not willing to let down her guard.

"My queen ordered me to."

"And that's reason enough?" Kira asked confused. She understood loyalty and obeying orders, but there was a limit to one should subject herself to and Leandra obviously wasn't happy with the role she was supposed to play.

When the Amazon didn't answer her query, Kira relaxed, realizing the younger woman didn't intent to force her into anything.

"Did your queen really think I would want to have anything with one of you after the spectacle I saw in the arena?" Leandra winced at those words and Kira tilted her head, watching her, comprehending the other woman had liked the show just how much as she had.

"No, that's not it, is it?" The redhead continued, knowing she was in the right path when Leandra flinched. "There's something more to it than that. Your queen might want to upset me, but this is about you."

Leandra looked aside.

"Artemis wanted to humiliate you, didn't she? Teach you a lesson?"

"Don't you dare utter her name; you're not worth to sully it with your lips." Leandra lashed out with her tongue, glaring at Kira's face.

The redhead blinked. She was certain she was right, and yet the Amazon still defended her queen with all of her strength.

Leandra's words might have hidden a smidge of her true feelings however and Kira simply remained silent and watched as the other woman trembled with anger and something else.

It didn't take long for the redhead to formulate a hypothesis of why that was.

Leandra had been fidgeting even before they had started talking and despite her trying to remain stoic, something was clearly bothering the blonde.

Kira figured it could be only one thing.

The Amazon obviously wanted to leave, but her loyalty to her queen kept her there, in obvious need and feeling humiliated. "Just how much does that potion affect you?"

When Leandra colored Kira knew she was right.

Anna might not have said it earlier – the brunette might not even know about it – but the potion the Amazons used to grow their artificial cocks obviously enhanced their lust, not to the point where they became mad with it, like the women in the arena, but Leandra was obviously affected.

Kira found herself feeling some pity for the woman in front of her. She knew she shouldn't, not with how brutal the Amazons had been to their prisoners, how they killed and raped people, but it she couldn't help how she felt.

She shook her head. She couldn't judge a woman simply for the acts her race had committed.

Leandra had made part of the group that attacked the merchants, but she hadn't killed anyone and in the arena she hadn't harassed the women, remaining almost aloof of the whole spectacle.

It didn't mean the younger Amazon shouldn't have done something to try and stop these atrocities, but Kira couldn't really expect her to go against everything she was ever taught and turn her back on her culture just like that.

As Kira let her gaze move over the blonde, the younger woman fidgeted, sweat gathering in her brow as it became harder to resist the urges the golden nectar made her feel.

Kira just watched her.

She remembered Anna's words about how deep down Leandra was a good girl and had to sigh. For a moment she imagined what it would be like to grow up an Amazon, in the middle of a truly barbaric people – not simply misunderstood like hers was – knowing she would be expected to do what Amazons did.

Kira wondered if she would grow up to be any better.

In the end, it was the thought that she would prove Artemis wrong – that she would foil even one of the queen's plans – that made Kira do what she did.

She turned her back on Leandra and walked closer to the bed, starting to unlatch the fastenings that kept her fur clothes close to her body. Her top fell to the ground without ceremony and Kira looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Leandra.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

Leandra's mouth fell open and the young woman just watched as Kira took off the rest of her clothes, her eyes not leaving the redhead's bare back.

At first, the Amazon couldn't believe what she was seeing. When her mind caught up to her senses, she started removing her own clothes, hands trembling in lust.

Once she finished disrobing Kira watched the blonde undress.

The redhead had never cared much for the matters of the heart (or the bed); she had lovers in the past, both male and female, but she had never felt any special connection with a person and while most of the sex was pleasing, she had never felt like it was something she couldn't live without.

As Leandra undressed, Kira found herself licking her lips in desire. The blonde's body was crafted like a work of art and the barbarian felt lust like she hadn't in a long time.

Leandra's body was toned, muscled, the body of a warrior and no beauty was lost because of it.

The Amazon hesitated for a few moments before relieving herself of her skirt, letting it fall to the ground and releasing the hard cock granted by the magical potion of her people.

Kira had to look down at the large appendage, feeling her skin break into goose bumps as her eyes studied the hard flesh, her nipples becoming erect. She had male and female lovers before, but never one with characteristics from both, even if only temporarily.

Kira moved towards the blonde and stopped with only a few inches of distance between them. A look at the blonde's face showed just how nervous Leandra was, the Amazon biting her lower lips and looking away from Kira.

The Amazon's need was evident in her motions and Kira found herself wanting to relieve it, to take some of the edge off.

Leandra's sheer beauty surprised Kira and she found herself laying a hand against the girl's cheek, caressing it and marveling at the softness of the skin. It was as smooth as velvet and Kira smiled, especially when Leandra closed her eyes and released a needful sigh.

The redhead didn't waste any time – she had never been one to play around. Once she decided she would lay with Leandra there was no need for further games.

Kira reached out with one hand and took hold of the Amazon's cock, circling the hard flesh and gripping tightly, then moving back and forth, pumping it.

Leandra released a moan, almost lurching in place before steading herself. To Kira she seemed almost hesitant and the redhead wondered how much experience the young woman had with such matters.

A moment later the redhead shrugged. It wasn't the most important thing right then and the blonde obviously wanted her, so she didn't let it worry her.

Nonetheless, Kira chuckled at the look Leandra gave her when she let herself fall to her knees, the wide eyed gaze of the blonde's eyes, the little swallow, all of it convincing the redhead that Leandra had never experienced something like what was happening between them.

With her right hand, Kira took the Amazon's cock into her mouth, kissing it and letting her tongue swirl around the reddened tip.

The blonde moaned loudly, gripping Kira's head, legs trembling as the barbarian pleasured her, not quite knowing how to deal with the sensations Kira invoked.

Leandra had never used the golden nectar before, never felt the lust it provoked. She had played around with some of her shield-sisters when she was younger, but they never went further than some heavy petting; the most she had ever done was let her friend Elise used her hands to please her.

Now the young Amazon found herself facing something she had never realized could feel so good. Kira's tongue hadn't left her cock since they started, licking and lapping at the appendage granted by the magic potion and the blonde felt she could die from the pleasure.

Looking down, Leandra saw the redheaded woman sneak a hand between her own hips, fingers seeking the velvety flesh of her core. The blonde wondered why the sight excited her so, but then the barbarian woman moved forward and swallowed her cock and she forget about everything else.

There were no words Leandra could use to describe what she experienced, just how good Kira's mouth around her felt, so she didn't even try.

For her part, Kira found herself entranced with the taste of Leandra's cock, its scent and taste more closely related to honey than that of any other cock she had ever tasted before, and she wondered if that was an intended effect of the potion or simply accidental.

It became so good she forgot about her own pleasure and removed her hand from her pussy, moving it to Leandra's body, cupping the girl's buttocks and pulling the Amazon forward.

Leandra shuddered at how Kira caressed her rear, kneading the flesh with both hands, while bobbing her head over the blonde's cock, swallowing it again and again.

The young woman couldn't last long.

Her hands gripping Kira's head a little tighter was all the warning the barbarian had before Leandra came, the young Amazon closing her eyes as she was faced with an onslaught of pleasure she had never received before.

Kira felt the Amazon's cock jerk before the first few drops of the blonde's seed fell atop her tongue. It tasted sweet and far different from any other seed borne of a cock Kira had ever tasted, but its flavor was pleasant and so the redhead didn't mind as more and more of that fluid invaded her mouth.

Leandra moaned as Kira kept licking and sucking, until her cock dried out, becoming completely spent.

Kira didn't stop there and used her tongue to clean up every little inch of Leandra's flesh, only leaning back when there was nothing else to sweep.

Leandra breathed deeply and stumbled back, only remaining upright because she put one hand against the wall, steadying herself.

Kira smirked as she rose to her feet, amused despite herself by the other woman's inexperience.

"You've never done anything like that before, have you?" She asked and Leandra colored, looking aside in obvious embarrassment which only made her more endearing.

Kira moved towards the bed, strutting a little more than was needed, but when she looked over her shoulder Leandra's eyes were fixed on her rear, which was what she had intended all along.

Hoping unto the bed, she sat and turned to the blonde. "Come!" Kira ordered, gesturing with her hand.

Leandra didn't waste any time to obey, moving as quickly as she could.

Kira watched her with serious eyes, noticing that the young woman's cock was already hardening once again, and licked her lips.

The Amazon hesitated when she reached the bed and Kira was forced to seek her out, taking hold of Leandra's hand and pulling her into the bed. It amused the redhead somewhat, but made her feel more responsible for the blonde, knowing she was Leandra's first.

Kira caressed the Amazon's face, gently, adoring the way Leandra closed her eyes at the touch. The younger woman truly was beautiful and Kira ran a thumb over the blonde's lips, another over her right eyebrow and then down.

Kira leaned forward and Leandra opened her eyes to see Kira's mouth approaching hers. The blonde closed her eyelids again when the other woman's lips touched hers.

It was just a brush of flesh against flesh at first, but their kiss soon turned heated, their mouths moving against one another harshly, almost painfully.

The young woman shuddered and embraced Kira, pulling their bodies against one another. The redhead didn't resist and Leandra moaned into her mouth when their breasts touched one another's, feeling Kira's nipples against her skin, her nipples doing the same to the redhead's.

They didn't stop there.

Kira moved back, pulling Leandra with her, laying them both out on the bed.

The blonde hesitated then, not quite knowing what to do, but Kira smiled and took hold of her cock, caressing the hard member.

The barbarian woman spread her legs, letting Leandra take a good look at her folds, her pink core, before reaching out and grabbing the Amazon's hand, putting it against her sex.

Leandra gasped at the feeling of wetness she found between Kira's thighs and felt her cock twitch in anticipation.

Neither of them wanted to waste time, both needing the pleasure they could find in one another. Kira directed Leandra's cock towards her sex, rubbing it against the wetness for a few moments, until it was well lubricated.

Leandra, despite her inexperience, knew what was coming and what to do. Once Kira released her rod, the blonde pressed it against the redhead's slit, drawing a moan out of Kira's mouth.

The intensity of that moan only increased when Leandra shifted her hips forward, sheathing the tip of her cock in Kira's cunt.

The Amazon's motions were slow at first, unused as she was to them and to the feeling they invoked as her cock was devoured by Kira's depths, but it didn't take long for her to get accustomed.

When Leandra started moving faster, Kira had to clutch the blonde. The Amazon soon started pounding into her, the hard cock reaching new depths inside of Kira.

The redhead moaned as she felt Leandra's body against her own, their breasts caressing each other between thrusts, spreading their sweat all over their torsos. Kira looked up at the Amazon's face, finding Leandra with her eyes closed, lips trembling with pleasure.

Slowly, the Amazon worked her entire length inside of Kira, releasing a breathy moan as their hips touched in full.

Leandra opened her eyes then and looked down to see Kira's eyes on her.

She sped up, liking the need she saw in Kira's eyes, a desire that Leandra wanted to fulfil.

In Leandra's eyes, Kira saw something beautiful and kind, a tenderness that was far too rare. Kira remembered once again she was the first woman that Leandra ever had and she realized she wanted to make sure the Amazon would never forget her.

Kira spread herself even further and then hooked her legs around Leandra's figure, pulling the other woman against her, making Leandra's thrust go deeper and faster.

Leandra moaned and cupped Kira's rear, pulling the woman against her cock, shuddering as she felt Kira tighten around her hard member.

It didn't take long for the two women to reach a point of no return and the sounds of their lovemaking echoed around the room. Kira moved one hand down Leandra's body and cupped her rear and that was enough to put the blonde over the edge.

The Amazon came with a shout, burying herself to the hilt in the barbarian woman, making Kira explode as she was speared harder than ever before.

They clutched one another throughout their orgasms, breasts against breasts, their mouths seeking each other's and stifling cries of pleasure as their tongues dueled and tasted one another.

Kira couldn't tell how long they spent like that, glued to one another, enjoying each other's warmth, just that eventually they parted and Leandra looked awkwardly at her.

The redhead herself didn't know what to do. Most of the time, in her tribe, one lover or the other would simply move away without a word exchanged. They might meet each other for sex, but romance was something else, and from the look in Leandra's eye that had been what the Amazon expected.

So Kira gestured with her head, inviting the other woman to join her in the bed.

The brilliant smile Leandra gave in reply was enough to stifle any doubts Kira might have had about the action, and the two women spent the night in each other's arms, content and exhausted.

Chapter 4

Leandra's and Kira's encounter repeated itself over the next two weeks.

Kira knew she should focus on her upcoming trial, but she found herself in Leandra's arms most often than not, and believed the Amazon felt the same need as she.

The blonde was a little hesitant in helping the other woman train, knowing she was going against her queen in the matter, but she found that the idea of Kira losing and being forced into sexual slavery unacceptable. Leandra would do everything in her power for Kira to gain her freedom.

Neither woman would admit there was something more than lust growing between them.

Anna saw what happened between the two and felt her heart despair. So obvious were her doubts about that union that Kira noticed and asked what was wrong.

The brunette tried to avoid the question as much as she could, but eventually she was forced to give an answer. "You're going to get her killed." She said to Kira when she couldn't hold back her fear.

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked, but turned her head aside when Anna looked into her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Anna replied, shaking her head. "I can see how much Leandra cares for you whenever she looks in your direction, and you can't deny she affects you as well. Leandra might think she will stay put if it looks like you're going to lose your trial, but I know her better than that."

"I didn't ask for her help." Kira snapped, almost insulted.

"No, but she'll do everything she can for you, because she's that type of person. She won't care about her life if she sees you suffering."

Kira didn't know how to answer so she didn't, turning aside with anger brimming beneath her skin. She didn't want Leandra to get hurt in any way, but she was slowly realizing it might be unavoidable.

Either Kira won or Leandra would try to save her and suffer in the attempt.

The redhead might know that deep down, but it wasn't easy to accept. Having it rubbed in her face didn't help.

She turned to Anna, angry. "Why do you care about it?" She snapped, almost screaming. "What do you have to do with what Leandra and I do?"

Anna's gaze became glacial. "I thought I was the closest thing you had to friend in this place, the one who healed you and taught you about the Amazon's culture, but it seems that's not enough."

Her words made Kira regret her moment of rage almost immediately and the redhead opened her mouth to apologize.

"But do you want to know why I care about Leandra's fate?" Something about her tone scared Kira and the redhead froze, before nodding slowly, feeling like she didn't have a choice in the motion. "I'm her mother, the one who carried her for nine months before she left me to face this world. So don't try to tell me I don't have a right to interfere in her life."

Kira couldn't only watch with her mouth agape as Anna moved away, not knowing how to react.

Later that day she approached the older woman, hoping Anna's fury had abated.

Fortunately the brunette was calmer and the two spoke as friends, and Kira had to ask about Leandra.

Anna sighed before answering. "She will never admit it of course, her culture and the way the Amazons look down upon females of other races wouldn't allow her to, but I was the one who gave birth to her."

Kira felt like she was walking on eggshells; not only had she been sleeping with Anna's daughter without knowing it, Leandra wouldn't even acknowledge it out loud. Once more, the redhead found herself hating everything Amazon culture stood for and the way they treated everyone else as if they were garbage.

In Anna's eyes she could see the pain of being unable to call Leandra daughter, of not being allowed to embrace the blonde woman and pamper her in front of everyone.

"Does she know about it?" Kira asked, dreading the answer.

Anna smiled and nodded. "She does, her other mother made sure of it."

At Kira's questioning look, she explained. "Artemis is her mother." The brunette smiled sadly as Kira's eyes widened at those news. "I wasn't always their placid slave, once upon a time I was much like you and fought against the Amazons when they attacked my town."

"What happened?" Kira questioning, curious yet understanding it was probably a sensible topic for the other woman.

Anna shrugged. "I killed a couple of them with my magic, but I was no great sorceress and Artemis defeated me. At the time she was not their queen, and like Leandra when you met her, Artemis was out on her first raid. She took me as a spoil of war afterwards and soon enough I got pregnant."

The redhead shook her head, confused. "Wouldn't that make Leandra some kind of princess?"

"In other kingdoms maybe, but the Amazon queen is chosen by combat; Artemis also has dozens of children with dozens of different slaves who warm her bed. The queen gets most of the spoils after all." Anna bit her lower lip. "My daughter is far too soft for Artemis's taste, which is why she ordered Leandra to be your bed warmer."

"She forced her own daughter into…" Kira stopped then, afraid she had played part in Leandra's suffering, but Anna shot her a look that quelled any fears she might have had.

"Leandra could have refused it, but even if she won't admit it, she would do anything for Artemis to look at her with warmth in her gaze. Obeying her queen without questioning is Leandra's attempt to make it happen, although I fear that won't make Artemis respect her."

Kira's gaze became lost on the distance, where she could see Leandra practicing with some of her sisters-in-arms. She had always found the blonde an odd duck in the pound that were the Amazons, but never had realized there were such secrets behind her façade.

The redhead didn't quite know what to think of it.

Leandra was more similar to Kira than she had thought possible. Both were dissatisfied with their people, with their homes and both wanted more. Kira could see it in the way the younger woman interacted with the people around her, in the strange longing looks she shot Anna.

Now Kira understood what those gazes meant: they were those of a young girl who simply wanted her mother to be with her, but couldn't have her. It wasn't strange taking in consideration who had ' _fathered'_ her.

Artemis obviously wasn't a loving parent, quite the opposite. The queen of the Amazons was a vicious, cold woman, who only cared for the power she wielded.

It was easy to understand why the child of such a person would try to find solace in the arms of their other parent, but that would lead to a clash of sensibilities as Leandra realized there was no good reason for the Amazons to treat their slaves as they did, that theirs was a cruel way of living.

"You can't get distracted." Anna's voice woke Kira from her trance and the redhead turned to the other woman, focusing on her serious face.

The brunette smiled gently. "You can't get distracted now, you need to get ready. I doubt Artemis will take long to announce the day of your trial, you have to prepare to the best of your capabilities."

"That's what I've been doing." Kira told her. "I don't think it's possible for me to exercise more than I have."

"It's not just about strength Kira," Anna's voice was exasperated. "The trial might not even involve a fight, it might be a contest of some kind or even a quest. You need to prepare your head as well as your heart for the test, or else you'll fail."

"I know; both you and Leandra told me that plenty to times." She shot a smile at the brunette. "I can't imagine why I didn't realize she was your daughter earlier from that alone."

Anna shook her head but she couldn't hide the smile Kira's words put on her lips.

"Well then," The redhead said, breathing deeply and straightening her back. "I think this is enough rest."

Kira spent the rest of the day fighting and learning about Amazon's culture, and at dusk she learned her trial would be a week from then and that she would face a direct contest with queen of the Amazons herself, Artemis.

Chapter 5

"You need to be careful." Leandra's voice was far calmer than it would appear from the trembling of her hands.

Kira smiled gently, knowing anything else would only worry Leandra more than she was.

It wasn't easy for the Amazon to stay at her side while the redhead had to fight Leandra's mother, but they both tried to forget that little detail. "I know, and I will. You can be sure of it."

"You don't understand," Leandra explained. "My … our queen doesn't take chances, she doesn't gamble and always fights to win. If she means to confront you in the trial it's because it won't be a straight-up brawl, she has something up her sleeve."

Kira didn't show how much those words unsettled her, just smiled, hoping to calm the other woman. "Everything will be alright, you'll see." She reached forward and caressed Leandra's face, gently, but did no more than that.

Anna stood at the entrance of the room looking in on them. She looked aside for a few moments, while their moment of tenderness occurred, but neither Kira nor Leandra wanted to make things uncomfortable for the older woman.

They started moving toward the arena and Kira breathed deeply, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel approach and the sand held behind it.

When Kira stepped into the arena with Leandra beside her silence fell over the audience, much like the first time she had been there. The Amazons glared as if insulted they had to lay their eyes on her.

The barbarian ignored them as best as she could and looked towards the center of the small coliseum, where Artemis stood still, waiting for them.

Kira approached slowly, aware that any brisk movement could be taken as a threat. She didn't want to give the other woman any reason to back out from the trial.

The redhead had no weapons and wore typical Amazon armor. Leandra had given it to her.

From the disdaining looks some of the Amazons threw her when they saw her in it, Kira figured what Leandra done wasn't exactly common.

If it was to be a trial of combat, the participants would have a choice of weapons to their taste.

Artemis watched Kira come with an amused smirk that only widened as she let her eyes glance over Leandra.

The younger Amazon looked down and Kira found herself wanting to punch the queen, but knowing she would only get in trouble. Leandra wouldn't like it one bit, even if she did it to defend her.

"This will be a trial of willpower." Artemis's voice boomed around the arena, loud enough to be heard by everyone. The silence stood for a few more moments, but then the crown broke into a loud rumbling of amusement and cheer.

Kira didn't understand why and when she looked at Leandra she found her lover pale as snow, looking back at an amused queen.

The redhead wanted to question her but Artemis didn't give her a chance.

"You'll be expected to resist the effects of the golden nectar without achieving release," Artemis explained, pointing towards the entrance of the arena, where a couple of Amazons appeared carrying a cauldron of the magical potion, another following behind them with an hourglass in her hands. "For as long as the sand in that hourglass lasts."

Kira tightened her hands into fists understanding what Artemis intended to do. There wouldn't be a trial; there would be a public humiliation that Kira would be forced to accept or suffer an even worse fate.

A part of the redhead told her to rebel, attack the queen and do all she could to kill her. A glance to the woman beside her put those thoughts to rest, as Kira's attention was stolen by the scared look in Leandra's face, her lover's eyes filled with tears that refused to come down.

What would Leandra do if Kira decided to attack her mother? Would she stay still and let it happen? Would she try to stop the redhead out of loyalty for her queen? Or would she try to defend Kira?

Strangely, it was that last possibility that scared the redhead the most.

She knew what would happen if she decided to attack Artemis. Even if she somehow succeeded in killing the woman before someone intervened her life was forfeit, but she didn't want anything to happen to Leandra.

In that moment, while her fury took hold of most of her thoughts, the redhead realized she wouldn't risk Leandra's life for anything in the world, least of all her pride.

"Do you think to break me, woman?" Kira asked out loud, knowing that referring to Artemis as a simple female would irritate her and her cohorts.

The stands around the arena fell into silence, most Amazons stopping their revelry to look down at the defying redhead.

Kira felt Leandra move closer but didn't turn to the young blonde. "I'm not a frightened merchant you've kidnapped from a caravan. I'm a warrior and I'll face whatever test you put in front of me and I'll overcome it."

Artemis remained silent, considering Kira for a few moments before smiling, amused. "We'll see. Bring out the nectar and prepare our guest for the trial, we'll see how she sings when the potion starts to affect her."

There were some laughs from the stands, but more subdued than before, almost as if the Amazons had lost some of the confidence in their queen's scheme.

The cauldron was brought forward and the Amazons carrying it started removing Kira's clothes in short order. The redhead held back the urge to hit them and let them work, not wanting to appear afraid or nervous about it all.

The women in the stands became livelier as Kira's body was revealed, the redhead hearing comments about her breasts and ass being shouted out loud, some Amazons commenting on the color of her pubic hair.

Kira ignored them as she could, not letting Artemis's smirk get to her nerves.

When the redhead stood naked in the middle of the arena, Artemis moved forward, stopping a foot away and letting her eyes rove over Kira's body in a purposeful manner.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The queen said, before gesturing for one of the Amazons to come forward.

The woman carried in her hands a small cup and gave it to Artemis, who filled it with golden nectar. She drank it eagerly enough and didn't even need to give the order for one of the Amazons to come forward and start to strip her.

The cup was filled once again and passed to Kira, who was expected to drink it.

The redhead only hesitated for a few moments, before closing her eyes and draining it in one motion, knowing that doing anything else would be to admit defeat.

The potion did nothing at first but then, in an instant, Kira felt a burn appear in her core, spreading around her body, robbing her of all thought. She inhaled deeply, hoping that would alleviate the pressure she suddenly felt all over her body, but it was for naught.

As the moments passed by, Kira felt her need increase, becoming something she couldn't ignore. The redhead moaned without meaning to, putting a hand on top of her mouth to stop any following vocalization of her need.

She looked towards Artemis, finding the Amazon with a smirk in her face.

One of the other Amazons was on her knees, her head bobbing over her queen's lap, sucking her cock, but Artemis gestured her away and moved towards Kira.

The redhead flinched when Artemis's hand moved towards her face, but she wasn't fast enough to avoid the Amazon's touch.

Artemis hand against her skin made Kira's need even more urgent, and the redhead found herself unable to move away from the other woman.

"You're far more beautiful than I realized," Artemis said, her voice low and full of lust. The queen of the Amazons pressed her body against the redhead's, making Kira groan when she felt the hard cock pressed against her tummy. "Far fitter as well."

Kira didn't move and she didn't say anything, only moaned when Artemis's hand came to rest on one of her breasts and teased the flesh, fingers playing with the nipple, gripping and pulling the little nub.

The barbarian moaned again against her will.

"Can I fuck you Kira?" Artemis asked, putting her mouth against the redhead's ear, whispering the words.

Kira wanted to deny her, to say no, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. At least, part of her reminded her, she hadn't said yes, even though her body begged her to.

Artemis tilted her head before smirking. "You can let me fuck you, you'll not lose for that."

Kira gave her a questioning look, not trusting the words that might leave her mouth.

Artemis turned her around, pressing her breasts against Kira's back and letting a hand move down the redhead's body, ending up between Kira's thighs and cupping her sex.

The redhead shuddered and made to escape the Amazon's hold, but she couldn't.

"For you to win this test you simply need to not come before the sand runs out," Artemis explained, pointing out the hourglass with a nod. She pushed her hips against Kira's, making the redhead moan as she felt the cock against her buttocks. "I can fill your cunt with my cock and as long as you don't come, you win this game."

Kira's mouth dried out at the mental image of Artemis fucking her.

She knew she should push the other woman away, that her freedom and maybe her life depended on it, but it was too hard to ignore the effects the golden nectar had on her, how it made her feel.

Kira's silence was taken as permission by Artemis, and the queen of the Amazons pressed a finger against Kira's opening, rubbing the redhead's nether lips, coating that large finger in the barbarian's wetness.

Kira opened her mouth to tell her off in a burst of anger, but Artemis chose that moment to push that finger inside of Kira, making the redhead's protests turn into moans midway.

Artemis touch wasn't gentle; she pumped her finger in and out of Kira as fast as she could, her thumb against the redhead's clit, rubbing the little nub.

The barbarian had no way to resist and moaned, loudly, her legs almost failing her. To her shame Artemis held her upright, the Amazon finger-fucking the redhead, drawing moan after moan out of her mouth.

If Kira had been in any position to pay attention to what was happening around her, she would have heard the catcalls from the stands, the way the Amazons around them incited their queen, telling her to fuck Kira as hard as she could. The redhead was too much out of it however.

Only Leandra didn't cheer for her queen, unable to keep the tears she wanted hidden from running down her cheeks as she saw her mother humiliate the woman she had come to love.

Artemis didn't waste any time. A glance at the hourglass told her there wasn't too much remaining and she wasn't about to risk losing to the barbarian.

With a hand in Kira's shoulder she pushed the redhead down, forcing Kira to kneel and then brace herself on her hands and knees, while Artemis took position behind her.

The Amazon caressed the other woman's rear for a few moments before putting one hand on Kira's inner leg, pulling up and forcing the woman to spread her legs as much as she could.

The pain from that motion returned some of Kira's awareness, but it banished soon after, when Artemis pushed her cock against the redhead's pussy, rubbing it along her nether lips.

Leandra almost took a step forward, but Artemis's glare stopped her in place, as if the woman known what she had been intending.

When the queen was sure her wayward daughter wouldn't disobey her, she put her hands on Kira's waist, caressing the skin for a few moments, before gripping tight. Then she pushed, her hips moving forward, and she easily penetrated Kira's pussy.

Kira moaned as Artemis's cock slowly filled her.

The Amazon moved with a certainty and panache that could not be denied, showing that she was far more experienced than any other lover Kira preciously had.

It didn't take long for Artemis to sheathe her entire member inside the other woman. She closed her eyes when it happened, Kira being far tighter than she expected.

Things only became more pleasurable when Kira tried to close her legs, tightening her sex on purpose, making both women shudder.

Artemis moved back, stopping when only the tip of her cock remained inside the redhead and then moved forward again. Her motions might have started slow, but it didn't take long for the Amazon to move as fast as she could, relentless pounding Kira's cunt.

A sliver of awareness made the redhead resist as much as she could. Her eyes moved to the hourglass, seeing there was still quite a bit of sand that needed to fall and Kira despaired, knowing she would lose if they kept like that.

Artemis's motions were too pleasurable and Kira couldn't resist anymore – the need awakened by the Amazon's nectar was too much and Artemis's cock felt too good.

The older woman grabbed Kira's hair with one hand, pulling tight, even as her hips sped up even more, and it was too much for the redhead.

Kira came with a scream, feeling her inner walls wrap around Artemis's cock and wetness leaving from her cunt in a flood.

For a few moments, Kira was sure she lost her senses and when she came to she found Artemis laughing out loud, the Amazon queen receiving the adulation of her people.

Kira tried to stand but Artemis pushed her into the ground, making Kira lay with her back against the warm sand of the arena.

"We're not finished yet." Artemis said with glee, looking down at the defeated redhead. "Before you leave I will have my fill of your body."

The barbarian didn't have enough will to try to stop the Amazon, and so Artemis crawled between Kira's thighs, her cock soon finding its place within the redhead's folds.

"I'm going to do the same to you I did to Leandra's birth mother," Artemis said, speaking loud enough to be heard by her daughter a few steps away. "She tried to face me in a trial much like this once. She lost and I made sure to put a child in her belly before throwing her away."

The orgasm had relieved some of the need Kira felt and Artemis's words only made her renew the struggle against the Amazon queen, but it wasn't enough to free herself from the blonde's grip.

"I'll put a child in your belly, barbarian, and then I will gift you to my troops." Artemis accompanied the words with a particularly hard thrust, making Kira moan against her will.

"No, you won't." The words almost weren't heard over the sound of the crowd.

Artemis's head shot up, locking gazes with Leandra. "Excuse me?"

"I won't let you do that to her." Leandra said, even as she advanced towards Artemis and Kira.

"You would turn your back on me, your queen and your progenitor, because of her?" Artemis asked, even as she slowly got to her feet, pointing down at Kira's downed figure.

"Yes." Leandra answered simply.

Kira only had time to see the rage in Artemis's face, the way her hands tightened into fists before the Amazon queen looked down.

There was so much hate in Artemis's eyes that the redhead almost flinched, but before she could even try to move, Artemis's foot raised in the air and fell atop Kira's face and the barbarian knew no more.

Epilogue

The brightness shining through her eyelids let Kira know she was being healed by magic, even as the pain in her face slowly faded away and she finally opened her eyes.

Leandra's face was the first thing she saw. She smiled, gently, and then remembered what happened and almost jumped to her feet.

"Calm down!" Leandra ordered, putting one hand on Kira's shoulder. "Everything is all right."

"Artemis was…" Kira said, trailing off when she looked around and found herself on the edge of a forest, outside the Amazon's compound. "How?" She questioned confused.

Leandra smiled, almost sadly. "You're free to go."

"What?"

The blonde woman shrugged. "I challenged the queen for the leadership of the tribe."

Kira's eyes widened. "You won?"

"No," Leandra answered, shaking her head. "But I've impressed Artemis enough that she granted me a boon and I've asked for your freedom."

Kira didn't know quite what to say at that, so she remained silent, simply looking at her lover.

"So you're free to go," Leandra explained and a tear leaked from her eyes. "But you can never return, not while she's queen."

Kira's mouth dried out at those words and a sudden pang that hit her heart. Part of her was telling her it was alright, that she was free now and could one day achieve her dream, but another was simply dumb to the world. "Oh." She replied lamely.

Leandra reached for her and both women eyed each other for a few moments, before they leaned forward and kissed.

It was a gentle and tender kiss, their lips barely brushing against one another, hands caressing the other's faces. When they parted, Leandra let out a sob and Kira could only hold her, hoping to calm down her lover.

"We'll see each other again." She promised.

The Amazon calmed down slightly and nodded. "Yes, we will."

Leandra sounded so sure of it that Kira had to smile and then both of them giggled, releasing the tension that had gathered.

What happened between them was something beautiful and neither of them would ever forget, or regret, it.

They parted with another kiss and Kira stayed behind, watching as Leandra moved towards the Amazon's compound, back to her people.

Kira promised herself she would one day be with Leandra once more, but first she had a dream to fulfill and she knew Leandra had one as well. Her lover wanted to change the Amazons, to make them something better and Kira knew she could only come back when that happened.

The redhead knew Leandra wouldn't disappoint her and one day they would be back together.


End file.
